


Their First Time

by BleuBombshell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, First Time, Love, M/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a bit inexperienced on the sexual side of life, and John helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; "JOHNLOCK VIRGIN SHERLOCK PLEASE omg where John is all helpful and Sherlock is nervous and clueless"
> 
> this is only my second smut I've ever written so be nice to me, I cant handle criticism D:  
> un-beta'ed and un-britpicked.
> 
> A few hours after I posted this, I edited it, and made it much better, so re-read it!

After John and Sherlock discovered their feelings for each other, their life had changed little. They had always acted like an awkward married couple at the best of times and an even more believable coupling at the worst of times whenever they had a row. The biggest thing that changed was the frequency of their smiling, unshielded gazes at each other. They kissed a lot too of course, and Lestrade and all the others had a damned field day when John told them that he and Sherlock had become boyfriends.

One thing they hadn't done in the slightest, or even really talked about, was sex. John had always figured that Sherlock was asexual, and while John himself preferred an at least slightly active sex life, he never pushed the subject onto Sherlock. He figured his detective was attentive enough to realize John wondered about it, and would breach the subject when he felt he was ready.

One day, John and Sherlock were making out on the couch. John was leaning against the arm, and had his legs propped up where, in between them, sat Sherlock with his back to the back of the couch and his feet curled up next to him. Sherlock was blushing and John was smiling at him when they parted lips for a breather.

Sherlock bit his lower lip and grinned back at him. "I love you, John Hamish Watson."

"Come now, you know I hate my middle name." John frowned at him in mock offence. "How would you like if I said 'I love you too, William Sherlock Scott Holmes'?"

"I wouldn’t care, because I'd stop listening and float away in bliss at the sound of 'I love you'."

John giggled and kissed Sherlock’s nose, and just happened to glance down and notice the discernible tent in Sherlock’s trousers. His gaze must have lingered there too long because when Sherlock noticed and followed his gaze, he quickly looked back up blushing and trying to change his position so John couldn't see it anymore.

John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders. "It's okay, love. I don’t mind. In fact I think it's adorable that me being irresistibly romantic gets your motor going."

Sherlock was trying to keep himself from smiling now, and he was still blushing like a school girl. "It's a tiny bit sexy." he was full on giggling now.

John looked in his lovers eyes tentatively. "You know, I'm open if you'd ever want to do anything about it- you know, that." Indicating towards Sherlock’s arousal, even John was blushing now, and Sherlock had turned even redder, if that was possible.

"It's just... I'm not too experienced." Sherlock hesitated. "In fact I'm not at all experienced. The most I've ever done with someone was feeling under an equally inexperienced guy’s shirt in Uni." He faltered a bit, embarrassed to tell John this. "I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you might not want to have sex with me because I'm so... clueless." For lack of a better word, Sherlock bit his lip awaiting John's reaction to his confession.

John just smiled and pulled Sherlock’s head into his shoulder in a half-hug then looking down at him he smiled more. "I'd love to be your first, Sherlock; I can't believe you'd think otherwise. I love you, and I'd love nothing more than to make love to you."

Sherlock’s face lit up at that and he smiled even wider. "You really mean that? You'd have to help me- you know, show me what to do." he searched John’s eyes for additional confirmation that John would really want to do this.

"I'd love to, my angel. Would you like to try now, or some other time? It's entirely up to you." He just couldn’t wipe the smile he had off of his face. John couldn't believe Sherlock was shy about telling him this; this was the most precious thing ever.

"I'd like to try now. If that's okay, I mean." Sherlock turned around to face John better, crisscrossing his legs and leaning his forehead on his lover's.

He pulled Sherlock close, and John kissed his nose again. "It's up to you, sweetie. If you want to now, we should go to our room; it'll be easier on a bed."

"Okay, darling." Sherlock moved a bit so John could retrieve his leg from behind him, and once John stood up, Sherlock took his hand as he led him to their bedroom.

John sat Sherlock down at the foot of the bed and kissed him standing up for a few long minutes. When they parted, Sherlock started to back up onto the bed and John followed, ending up half on top of him and making out more. Sherlock's arms were wrapped around John's shoulders and John was propped up on one elbow and had his other hand lightly playing with Sherlock's hair.

John pulled his blue jumper over his head and discarded it over the edge of the bed. Sherlock bit his lip contemplatively, as he gingerly fiddled with the top button of john’s undershirt.

He noticed the apprehension in his detectives face and John looked at him reassuringly. "Is something wrong, love?"

"It's just, if you wouldn't mind of course, could you undress most of the way before I start too? I think it may help me feel a bit less... embarrassed by the idea of my own nudity." Sherlock kind of scoffed gently but John knew it was a serious request.

"Of course, sweetheart. I have no problems with that, okay?" he began to unbutton the rest of his undershirt and took it off, letting it fall where his jumper had.

Sherlock laid a hand on John's bare chest and kissed him again, lightly nipping at his lip. They kissed for a while longer just enjoying the feel of their lips on each other.

"Is it alright if I took my trousers off now, hon?" John asked Sherlock, who was now becoming a bit more short of breath and his well-kissed lips were drawn into a small smile.

"Yes," Sherlock said quietly, "please do."

Undoing the brass button on his jeans, unzipping them, and taking them off to abandon them too, took John almost a full minute, as he was taking his time. His arousal was much more obvious than it had been ensconced in his jeans, and you could see clearly the outline of his cock through the bright red pants he wore.

Blushing, Sherlock bit his lip and grinned. "Is it alright if I- can I touch you, John?"

"Of course love, do whatever you want." John smiled back at him and Sherlock reached forward to lightly lay his hand over Johns straining erection.

At John's sharp intake of breath and almost miniscule unconscious thrust, Sherlock was blushing even more now. He trailed little circles over John's package while their breathing became more labored, Sherlock getting aroused just from touching such an intimate part of John.

Reaching up and unbuttoning his suit shirt, Sherlock's blush receded only a bit. He took it off and tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He was perfect, John thought. His alabaster skin was completely unmarred, and he had lean but developed muscles from his abs to his arms that one normally wouldn’t see when he was clothed. "My god Sherlock, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, John." he was blushing again, and unzipping his suit trousers, discarding them to reveal tight blue pants that contrasted sharply with his pale legs and drew your attention straight to them. Straight to what they concealed within them.

John could see that Sherlock’s cock was uncut, unlike his, and a bit longer than his, albeit thinner. The pants really left nothing to his imagination. He half-covered Sherlock’s body with his own again and went straight to his lips. He flicked his tongue at Sherlock’s lips and Sherlock reciprocated. John broke the kiss and tentatively asked his lover something he'd only just thought of. "Sherlock, since you never have had sex before, would you like it better if you were on top?"

"So I could control it better... inside of me?" Sherlock was blushing again.

"No, I mean would you like to be _on top_? You know, metaphorically." John bit his lip.

Sherlock seemed to consider this for a moment. "I don’t know what I’m doing though, so I figured you'd want to, you know, lead."

John's voice lowered a bit and he smirked. "I can still lead if you'd want to do that. You can be metaphorically on top, and I can be literally on top."

Sherlock’s breathe caught at the thought of John riding him and he kissed John quickly before responding. "I think I'd like that, darling."

John smiled and went back to kissing Sherlock, and he continued to for several more minutes. When he came up for air, he asked his lover, "So, should I take my pants off first or do you want to?"

"I'd like you to take them off first." Sherlock looked down at John's clothed erection bashfully, blood rising to his cheeks again.

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants slowly pulling them off, setting his cock free, and threw them down on the ground.

The gentle gasp that came from Sherlock made John's cock twitch in response. Reaching down and hooking his thumbs in his own pants, Sherlock gently peeled them off of him, and they too got tossed somewhere.

For a few minutes they just sat there, propped up on their elbows sideways, and looking each other up and down drinking in the sights before them.

John's cock was circumcised and quite thick, making Sherlock extra sure about letting john be 'on the bottom'. Sherlock’s cock was smaller girth-wise, but longer and uncircumcised. Both had a bead of precum developing from staring at each other so heatedly.

"Is it alright if I touch you now, Sherlock? I have to lube you up so you'll be able to go inside me comfortably."

"Of course, John." he reddened and laid down on his back while John reached over in the night stand to grab some lube he'd stashed there ages ago.

John squirted some in his palm and rubbed his hands together for a bit to let it get warmer. "Are you ready love?"

Sherlock nods and John reaches down and loosely grips Sherlock’s cock, eliciting a sharp moan from the man. Gently John begins stroking Sherlock, pulling the sexiest noises from the back of his throat. Sherlock’s eyes plead with John, for what, he doesn’t know. He just knows this feels bloody fantastic and he never wants John to stop.

"Have you masturbated before, Sherlock?" John asks casually.

"Yes- I have... ahh- when I was younger, and every once in a while when- mmah- when a morning erection won't go away." Sherlock can barely answer through the moans.

"Awe, baby. I hope I can help change that." Much to Sherlock’s annoyance, John stops stroking him. "Are you ready to be inside of me, love?"

Looking up at John, and drawing him into a heated kiss, Sherlock holds his forehead against his lover's for a moment. "Yes, darling."

John sits up and loops his leg over Sherlock’s waist, setting the head of his cock at his entrance. John starts to double check and make sure Sherlock is ready for this, but Sherlock ends up speaking first.

"Please, John," Sherlock pleaded, "Please, I need to feel you."

He sank down agonizingly slow, both for himself to be able to adjust and to not overload Sherlock’s senses just yet. When Sherlock was fully sheathed inside of him, John could barely contain his whimpers. It had been a very long time since someone had been inside of him instead of the other way around and god, it felt better than it ever had before.

Sherlock was in a similar state, being engulfed in John's heat was the most arousing thing he'd ever experienced and he unconsciously felt the instinct to want to rut up into John. His hands were splayed off in the sides, madly gripping at the sheets.

Leaning down to kiss Sherlock, John whispered while his lips danced on the man's below him. "I'm going to start moving, love. Tell me if it's too much for you to handle." Sherlock muttered only the word "please," and his half-lidded eyes told John it was okay.

A strangled gasp was escaped Sherlock’s lips when John started to move. God this was a _thousand_ times better than cocaine, which he was not exactly inexperienced with. He started to thrust up into John, pulling the most erotic sounds from him as he seemed to hit a certain spot repeatedly.

Sherlock knew at this point he couldn't last much longer being enveloped in such heat, and John was so _tight_. He felt himself cumming before he could warn John, and he nearly screamed climaxing, this was the best feeling he'd ever had in his life. None of the pathetic masturbatory experiences he'd had even came close to this.

John came soon after, spilling himself all over Sherlock’s chest and stomach and one last rut against his prostate made John's eyes nearly roll back into his head before he slumped over onto his detective. After a few seconds he rolled off to the side and tried to catch up with his breathing alongside Sherlock.

In a couple minutes, after he regained some of his senses, Sherlock spoke up. "God, John. That was amazing, truly. Thank you." his face was ghosted with pink again and John just smiled at him, and then blushed when he saw his cum all over Sherlock’s chest.

"Jeez, Sherlock, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I've made a mess." he smirked before he and the detective just started giggling. "Would you like a towel or something from the bathroom to clean that off with?"

"No, no. I don't really want you to get up." He smiled at his love.

John pulled him into another everlasting kiss, parting only to tell him how he felt. "God, I love you Sherlock Holmes."

"I love you too, my Captain John Watson. Thank you for this." Sherlock cuddled up to John and pulled his covers over them, he really didn't care that they were both naked and sticky. He didn't want to leave John's side for a second.

John let Sherlock put his head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around him. Sherlock fell asleep first, and John soon after.

All John could think as he fell asleep was that he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
